


named corpse childern

by Atrafa



Series: wretched, divine, mortal to which are we to achieve? [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flash Fiction, Gen, Poetry, creepy fucking nursey rhymes, inhuman povs, on shivas death, some personal fan theories ive chosen to die on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrafa/pseuds/Atrafa
Summary: poetry on shiva





	1. Corpses, to niflhiem from ifrit

 

Immaculate means of kindness

And divine providence by knife

everhungered goddesss of blood, death, and ice

 

_Consort and betrayer_

 

An icy corpse  for naught

Ice white Ice bright

A mirror image of an empire’s heart

Deserts of cold and cruelty

_S_

_anctuary behind thy walls_

_bought and fought by Springs permafrost_

 

Battled to standstill

Mortal over divinity

And for once mortality wins

But divinity's got the last laugh

 

 

_O’ Niflheim does thy hallowed halls_

_Remind me of  her Frost’ed heart_

_and of Solihiems screams_

 

 


	2. childern:nox fluerent and irfrit and their garden

Childern

 

Killing frost Killing frost 

How does thy garden grow 

For ifrits slumbers a depth 

For which naught willst grow

 

Killing frost killing frost 

What does thy garden  grow

Oracles souls and prophecy 

Ne’er meant to be overthrown

 

Killing frost killing frost 

Where does thy garden grow

The crevices and cracks of thine own 

Flesh torn mortally asunder

 

Killing frost killing frost

Why does thy garden grow

A reminder of the mortal shed

And the aspect annihilated for immortal gluttony

 

Killing frost killing frost 

For whom does thy garden grow?

My moon and hearth swallow’ed by frostbite

Mine own consort and daughter

 

Killing frost killing frost 

Thy paladin and consort have set it to ash 

When shall thy garden return?

 


	3. Named: shiva v Gentiana

Gentiana   
Shiva

Oh messager tell the Winters of my plea  
Oh goddess bring me salvation of which Im owed to you

Oh mother you’ve raised me too well  
Oh lady watch me walk to my crafted doom

Oh friend hear of my woes wearied  
Oh Calamity remind me that you are danger unparried 

Oh mortality carry me in your bussom carry me kindly  
Oh divinity burden me with your lies and mar them with truth 

On gentle winters hides bloodstains and petting growth and beloved   
Bow unto Leviathan   
Honeyed words to Titan  
Strength and defiance for Ramuh   
Obedience to shiva  
Death for Bahumet 

On blizzards hides titles like gentle and human   
Kindness for Lunafreya   
Submission unto noctis  
Praise to prompto   
Steadiness in Ignis   
Reassuring gladiolus   
Death nyx , unto unto and for


End file.
